It (A Personal Creepypasta)
by In-The-Spiderweb
Summary: This is a Creepypasta I wrote, and it's only rated 'T' to be safe. It is slightly disturbing, but there's not too much detail. It's just a creepy story I wrote, based off of the Creepypasta fandom. Enjoy!


The following is a entry found in a journal discovered at a park that was burned down months ago. This was the only evidence found in the ashes. The parts blanked out had been too badly burned torn, or dirty to read. This letter was released after police thoroughly searched the area for signs of arson. Upon finding nothing, they released the mysterious letter to the public to find its author. No punishment has been stated, though it's suspected that the journal entry was written as a sick prank.

* * *

Hello. My name is _ and I am from the _ region. It's a quiet town. Shady, too.

Though every day I go walking through the woods near a park. Even if it was raining, or snowing...

I'd probably even walk there if it was burning to the ground. It's odd. I don't feel like it's my choice whether I walk there or not, but since the first time I went to this place when I was 9.. I just felt _ be there. I don't even remember anywhere else. It was like _, like it was my home. Which it was. Because I never went back to my real home.

My head felt like it had been hit too much. My legs felt like iron, as I walked down the same trail each and every day like a zombie. No matter what was on my mind previous, I could have been bawling my eyes out, or been so elated it would have brought a smile to the dead.

It didn't matter. I always felt the same when I went walking. I always felt nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Blank. Blank. Blank. It always said that we were dangerous if we could think for ourselves.

One day, I somehow was OK, _ let me be OK with being 'awake' while I walked. I'm gonna thank _ for letting me. Always so generous. It's always so kind. Always.

My eyes are a pretty green, it said, green like the grass and green like the leaves. I couldn't tell when I looked at the water in the stream. It was dirty. I looked very scared. But I wasn't scared, it would have told me if I was supposed to be scared. And he twisted my neck, almost to far, and made me look at him. He crouched down and left a pretty scratch on my cheek.

It said: 'You're awake.'

I was 'awake' and therefore should have been happy.

So I was happy. It left. It climbed into the tree, and I couldn't see it unless I looked real hard. It's eyes stared back, and a pretty red smile told me that it got rid of _ He didn't like people that poked around.

And it always got rid of _ getting in the way.

It always stayed a long ways away from me. Hiding in trees, climbing up buildings in the distance. I wonder why.

It had pretty eyes, too. But they were red like blood. It seemed to like blood, it always had a lot of it around.

No one saw it, but us. No one could see it because it hid well in the trees, a grey-black color with lots of pointy parts.. Like the tree branches. No one could find it unless you were looking.

No one was looking, not even us. No one found the bodies, either..

It ate them all. And that's why it's got that pretty red smile.

Now that I think about it, it had a pretty smile, and that too, was red like blood! In fact. Every time I saw it.. everywhere it went.. left a pretty trail of red.

And that's why, when it finds this note, I'll be pretty too. It doesn't like people who tell. It likes to be kept a secret, and makes us promise. But no one likes that promise.

Because we hate it.  
It's scary. It's mean. It stole us.

It's right behind me.

* * *

The rest of the letter was incoherent. There were no bodies in the burned-down forest, like the letter suggested from all the hints at murder, and from what we can tell no injuries. Just a freak wildfire. The only thing out of the ordinary found at the scene was the burned journal, and what looked like red paint coating the blackened ashes of the trees and grass. The same paint-like substance had dyed the small stream that flowed through the park, and poisoned the water. The substance was looked into.. and it was just as it looked. Paint. As odd as it may seem, it was not anything incriminating, therefore the police were forced to shrug it off. The stream was drained to prevent future damage to the park and wildlife.

Plans to re-open the park have not been discussed.


End file.
